Que Serà, Serà
by Leni
Summary: Lily has a secret.


// And for that moment, everything was alright.//  
  
TITLE: Que Será, Será.  
  
AUTHOR: Leni   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think so.  
  
SUMMARY: Lily has a secret.  
  
PAIRINGS: James/Lily  
  
TIMELINE: Past.  
  
FEEDBACK: Enjoyed.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS: To Steph for the quick beta.  
  
DEDICATION: To Meghan. For being so sweet all this time. For forgiving that I still haven't read 'Spilled Perfume'. For always having interesting quizzes at her LJ. For leading me to MaquisLeader's LJ. For being such a good writer... and making me shiver with her 'Elation'. For continuing the PennyMS (*BIG smooch*)... And...   
  
*insert drums*   
  
... because it's her birthday!  
  
***  
  
Lily Potter opened the front door silently, peeking around it to make sure that her husband wasn't in the living room. Breathing in relief when she didn't see anyone, she tip-toed to their bedroom.  
  
Time was essential in this case, she knew, she needed some alone time to compose herself and decide how to share the news with James.  
  
She hung her robe in the dresser, instead donning a simpler one. With no plans and definitely no desire to go out tonight, it was silly to wear her finer clothes. In fact, had she not been in such a hurry earlier, she would have never worn it today.  
  
She let herself fall onto a chair, staring intently at the mirror in her vanity table. A woman worrying her lips between her teeth appeared on the smooth surface. She was so nervous! But still, her eyes sparkled stubbornly in joy, refusing to be mellowed because of her anxiety.   
  
"Secrets ain't good, sweet," the mirror lady told her kindly, "Not even the happy ones."  
  
Lily sighed, acknowledging silently the truth in those words. What's more, she would not be able to hide it for a long time. She picked up her brush and tried to concentrate on the monotone feeling of its teeth going through her hair; but her secret screamed in every click of the brush against her wedding ring. She stopped and closed her eyes. They weren't prepared for this. Not this soon.   
  
But she couldn't stop a warm feeling from engulfing her.   
  
"What will be, will be," sentenced the mirror.  
  
Lily startled when she heard her husband's voice coming from the bathroom. In her preoccupation she hadn't checked that particular room, instead deciding to shelter herself in the sanctuary of their bedroom.   
  
"Lily? Is that you, love?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She heard the bathroom door opening and closing again as he came to her. A smile came to her lips when she finally saw him, his black hair even in more disorder than usual, as if he had passed his hand through it several times.   
  
He stopped at their room's doorstep, reclining on the frame and staring at her intently. His right hand was covered by his body, and the left one fiddled over the knob too casually. Lily wanted to stand up and go greet him properly, but something in his stance kept her glued to the chair.  
  
"So," he began slowly, his voice somewhere between a choke and a whisper, "Are we or are we not?" He revealed his hidden hand, a little telling box in it.  
  
Lily gasped. Then blushed. How could she have forgotten to throw the evidence away? She only remembered being so surprised at the unexpected result that she had hurried to change her clothes and run to the doctor's... who had confirmed it. "Yes, we're pregnant."  
  
His gleaming grin was the only thing she saw before being swept in a crushing hug. "I can't believe it," he said against her hair. Lily smiled in relief, even as her eyes teared up from happiness. She knew everything would come together when James kissed her.   
  
Why had she worried so much?  
  
So what if it was too soon? They were young and could make it work. They were neither the first nor the last to have two young children at home. Harry would love this new sibling. She only hoped it was a girl; as much as she adored her boys Lily had always wanted one of each.  
  
However, their celebration was cut short by little Harry's cries. Remembering that it was already time to feed him, James went heat his bottle while his wife run to the nursery.  
  
She picked up her baby and cuddled him until he was calm again. Supporting the child with one hand, and the other on her belly, she whispered "Now you will never be alone." as their green gazes met.   
  
Harry smiled a big baby smile at the happiness in his mother's eyes, gurgling in delight when he noticed his daddy offering a big bottle only for him.  
  
And for that moment, everything was alright.  
  
The End  
  
10/09/03  
  
Comments, corrections and death-threats happily welcomed.  
  
K&S  
  
Leni 


End file.
